Blood and Flowers
by Redmoonfae
Summary: Full summary inside. Rated for some language in later chapters and violence.
1. Saveing a Flower

_**After Kiba saves Kagome from a potential killing, he thought he was going it because it was the 'right thing to do.' But after he saves her he sees her in his dreams and wants to meet her. Kagome feels the same way and teams up with Toeboe to help find his missing friend. Will love begin to blossom, or will blood begin to shed?**_

A young girl with raven black hair ran through the city. Her breathing was hard and ragid. Her cloths were torn and her arms, legs, back, and face were cut and bleeding. Five large thug men followed her, all smirking. The girl turned into an ally that led to a dead end. She searched frantically for a way out but saw none. She whirled around as she heard the men come up behind her. They stood a few feet away, some cracking their nuckeles. The girl let out a scream as one grabbed her arm. She tried to fight him off but he was too strong. They others stayed behind, some laughing others mumbling. She looked in terror as the man holding her arm grabbed her neck in the other hand. She let out another scream, that came out forced and ragid as he held harder.

(Scene Change)

A boy walked down the streets of a city, hands crammed into pockets. His hair was shoulder lengh and the same raven black as the girls. He wore worn blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black jacket. He looked around the city, trying to figure out where he was. He had been seperated from his three companions. They had been on their way to Paradise when there was a huge white flash. He remembered falling to the ground, holding his ears, and hearing a scream of pain from one of the younger memebers of the group.

When he woke up, he had been in a small wooded area near this city. He stopped as he scented something. He smelt a girl being tracked by some guys. He ignored the scent and kept walking. He had only gotten a few paces when he heard a loud, terrorized scream.

He lifted his head up and looked at the building he was near. He lowered himself to the ground, then, with one strong push from his legs he was in the air and landing on the top of the building. He ran to where he heard the scream.

(Scene Change)

The man who had grabbed her was trying to kiss her. She screamed and flailed, trying to get the man away from her. She landed a solid kick in between his legs. He gasped in surprise and pain as he recoilded. Kagome tried to run while she had the chance but was intercepted by another man. He slammed her against the building and smacked her, almost knocking her unconcious. She fell to the ground as the man holding her let out a scream of pain. She half opened her eyes to see a huge white dog...or was it a wolf? attacking the man. She let out a moan of pain and fell unconcious.

Kiba jumped from the building from which he was on. Below him were five guys and one terrorized girl. As he landed in between the first guy and the unconsious girl, he no longer had sky blue eyes, but golden eyes.

He snarled as he went after the next guy, jowls opened wide, teeth ready to tear flesh. He leapted apon the next guy, biteing down hard on his neck. Blood showered everywhere as the man fell. Dead. Kiba looked up at the other three men, jowls dripping with blood, teeth bared, hackles raised.

One guy ran after him with a club he had, yelling his difiance. Kiba moved out of the way of the club and bit down on the man's arm. He screamed in pain as blood began to stain his shirt. He held the club high in his other hand and brought it down hard on Kiba's head. Kiba let go of the man's arm and faltered for a second, blood dripping from a gash on his head. He snarled louder and leapt at the man again, this time jowls contacted with the man's shoulder. With a hard pull, he brought the man down.

He looked to the two others, cowering from him. Kiba took a step closer and they both ran. Kiba turned his back on them and began to walk towards the girl. But he hadn't killed the man with the club, and payed for it. He felt a searing pain on his back right leg, near his waist. He snarled and whirled on the man. He screamed, closed his eyes, and slashed at Kiba. The blade contacted with his chest, leaveing a gash. Kiba bit down on the man's neck, killing him instantly.

He breathed heavily, body shuddering. He turned and half limped over to the girl. He looked at her head where a large bump was beginning to show itself. Her skin was a milky white, her hair and eye lashes raven black. She wore what looked like a school uniform that had been torn and stained with blood. He took on his human form/illusion and picked her up.(bridal style or whatever xP) He leapt back up to the building and began to carry her far away from where the men had attacked her.

(Like...10 minutes later)

Kiba placed the raven haired girl on the soft grass, propped up against a tree. He took off his jacket and layed it on her. The night was cold. Takeing off his human illusion as well, he lay next to her for extra warmth. _Why am I even doing this? _ he thought to himself. _ She's a human! _He sighed heavily and layed his head on his paws, waiting for her to wake up so he could leave.


	2. Wakeing and Meeting

(A few hours later...)

Kagome awoke, moaning as she reached up to rub her head. She looked around with groggy eyes and saw she was in a forest. Her eyes widened and she began to painc. She put her hands on the ground next to her to lift herself up. But when her left hand hit something soft, she looked down slowly. Laying next to her was a blood stained white wolf. He was looking at her with golden eyes. As soon as she realized he was there, the wolf sprang up and ran into the forest.

Kagome stared in wonder as he ran off. "I must have hit my head really hard..." she mumbled to herself, closeing her eyes and rubbing the back of her head.

When she stood up, something slid off of her. She looked down and saw a black jacket, blood stains in some places. She blinked and looked around, wondering who's it was. Then suddenly, all the memorys of the night before flooded back to her. She remembered the men chaseing her, the ally, how her head became so soare...and a white wolf.

She gasped and looked in the direction the wolf had ran. _ It couldn't be..._ She thought to herself. She picked up the jacket, examined it, then put it on. The morning was cold and she was still in her ripped, bloody school uniform. She walked a few steps when she saw large paw prints mixed with large sized footsprints. She blinked and said, "Could it?"

(Kiba's veiwing)

Kiba heard the girl moan and lifted his head up, looking at her. She looked around but amzeingly didn't see the huge whie wolf laying next to her, just inches away. When she began to bring her hand down on him he stiffened, ready to run. When she looked down at him, he could finanly see the color of her eyes: a beautiful sky blue, like his when he had on his human illusion. He got up and darted away into the trees. When he was out of her seeing range he stopped, remebering he left his jacket. He shrugged it off and continued running in the opposite direction.

(One day later and completely different scene)

A small rust brown wolf looked through some garbage cans. He hadn't eaten in a few days and was desperate for food. He saw a piece of meat laying on the ground and wagged his tail happily. When he went to go get it, a big black bird swooped down and pecked at him. He yelped and backed away, some blood dripping from a small cut on his shoulder. The birt squawked at him, grabbed the food and flew away. Toeboe sighed as he layed down, wanting some food. He saw a girl with raven black hair walking by with some groceries. A small potato fell out of the over stuffed bag and rolled his way.

His ears perked up and his tail wagged. He slowly crept over to it. When he was about to grab it, he looked up and saw the girl bending down to get it. His eyes widened and he ran back behind a garbage can.

Kagome looked at the small rust brown dog and blinked. She swallowed hard, knowing he wasn't a dog...he was a wolf. Her grandpa had told her that wolves wern't dumb creatures at all. They could take on illusions and walk the streets of cities unoticed. "Um, hi..." she said finnaly, standing up straight.

Toeboe looked at the girl, mouth agape. How did she know he could understand her? He shook his head and put on his human illusion. He had the same shoulder lengh rust color hair as he had in wolf form. He had many silver bracelets on his left arm, wore a redish shirt with greenish pants, and boots.

"Er...hi..." he said after a moment.

Kagome smiled sweetly as he came towards her. "I'm Kagome." she said kindly. "Whats your name?" she asked him.

Toeboe felt a little uncomfortable about talking to a human. What would the gang think? But he didn't care. The guys weren't around.

"Uh, I'm Toboe...nice to meet you..." he said, hesitateing slightly. Before he could take his hand back, Kagome took it gently and shook it just as softtly.

Toeboe scented Kiba on her and blurted out, "Have you seen Kiba?" He was shocked that Kiba would get so close to a human. She also scented like Kiba had been with her for a while. The scent was pretty strong. _I'll have to ask Kiba about this later... _He thought.

Kagome looked at Toeboe and blinked a few times. "Uh...Kiba?" she asked.

Toeboe almost slapped himself on the forehead. Of course she didn't know his name! "Uh, I'm sorry, he's a wolf too. But he's bigger than me. He's all white with golde-" but he was cut off. Kagome looked as though she had just seen a ghost or something else. Assuming from her reaction he asked, "So you've seen him?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah...and unless I hit my head harder than I thought..." she said, trailing off slightly, rubbing the bruised lump on her head. "Then he also saved me...and stayed with me until I woke up..." she said, still rubbing her head, remebering the wolf.

Toeboe, being soo observante, finnaly notcied the jacket she was wearing. "This is Kiba's jacket!" he said exitedly. Maybe he could join up with the gang sooner than he had hoped.

Kagome blinked, then remebred she had the jacket. "Oh...yeah, I woke up and this was layed over me. And when I went to get up, my hand touched something soft. I looked down and saw a huge wol- Kiba..." she said, remebering he had a name. "But then he just ran off..."

"I'm surprised he stayed with you for as long as he did..." Toeboe said, examinng the jacket. Once again, being soo very observante, he saw the blood stains. "Was he hurt?" Toeboe asked. From where the blood stains were on the jacket, he had been cut pretty close to his neck, and pretty deep.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, he was stained with blood..." she began, but Toeboe grabbed her hand and began to drag her. She followed as he said, "C'mon! He's hurt pretty badly!"

Kagome followed. She smiled slightly as she thought she'd be able to help the man...wolf...who had saved her from the men. She suddenly burst with newly found speed, following after Toeboe.

_**Ok, second chapter up! W00t! Please reveiw! I might update this chapter but I don't know yet. Hope you liked it!**_


	3. Blood Shed and Capture

(Differnt Scene, like...Kiba's view)

Kiba lay still in the stream. The cool water felt good in the new summer heat. The water around him turned a rust red from his cuts. He sighed and layed his head on his paws. But the second his eyelashes hit his cheek and he was in darkness, he saw that girl's face. His shot up and his eyes shot open. Water dripped from the wet fur on his neck and maw. He snorted and got up, his back leg throbbed with pain. He looked behind him as he heard a twig snap and flinched. He had forgotten the other gash from his neck to his chest. His head throbbed from his sudden movements. He growled, beginging to wonder if saveing the girl had caused him more harm then it caused her good.

He took on his human illusion and began to walk towards the city. His hands were crammed into his pockets and his gaze stayed down. He walked into an ally, wanting to rest for while. When he scented something fowl he looked up and saw some pudgy men sitting on boxes playing cards. As they noticed him he stiffined, lips begining to curl into a snarl. The men stopped their card game and advanced on him. He took a step back, snarling now.

"Dis is our turf, kid." said the man in the front.

He wore a green ripped vest and torn jeans. Kiba couldn't see any peice of untatooed skin on him. He had a bandana on his head, even though he didn't seem to have any hair. His nose and eyebrow wre periced. And, judgeing by the way he spoke, his tounge was too. The guys around him began to smirk and punched one hand into their fist. Others cracked nuckles, and one held a chain.

"I don't want any trouble." Kiba said shortly, temper fadeing.

He was was in no condition to fight and just didn't want to. The tatooed man smirked and said, "Comn' in ta out turf makes trouble, kid."

He cracked his knuckles, looked to one of his guys, gave some kind of signal, and the man began to advance on Kiba.

Kiba snarled and got ready to fight. The man came after him with a punch and he ducked. He grabbed the man's arm and threw him over his shoulder, leg and neck throbbing with pain. The fragile layed of tissue that head begun to form over the wound reopened, a trickle of blood going down his neck and staining his white shirt even more. The guy flew into a garbage can, nocked it over and moaned, not getting up.

Another guy came after him and he bit down on his arm with his jaws. The man's eyes widened as he no londer saw a guy standing infront of him, but a huge white wolf. Kiba yanked the man down. The man fell with a short scream and crashed his face into the concrete.

All the men looked at Kiba wide eyed. Kiba could scent fear on all the men, and hoped they would leave him alone now. But the leader tatooed man made some kind of gesture and the man with the chain stepped foward. Kiba snarled, teeth bared hackles raised. He heard the man that had attacked him first and chanced a look back. Bad choice.

Kiba felt something cold and heavy fall onto his shoulders and tighten around his neck. He gasped for breath and whirled on the man with the chain. He tryed to attack the man but the chain kept him from doing that. When he tried to attack the man behind, the chain pulled him back. he fell over backwards. He slowly rolled over on his side, everything was becomeing dark. The last thing he saw was the tatooed man's smirk.

_**Wow! Third chapter up and ready! Thanks for all the reveiws! I might update all my chapters some time, but don't know when. Thanks again for reveiws!**_


	4. Lost and Not Found

(The next day)

Kagome searched through the woods with Toeboe. He had found her quickly after they had spilt up in search of Kiba. With his superior sense of smell, he knew Kiba wasn't in the city. Or, atleast, he hadn't scented him.

Kagome sighed and sat down, leaning against a tree. They had been searching for Kiba all Saturday from 9:00 a.m to about 5:00 p.m. Toeboe was in his wolf form, searching the ground for any scents of his lost companion. He walked around in circles and zig-zagged often.

Toeboe sighed as well and came over to Kagome in his human form. "I don't understand." he said. "I can't get a trace of Kiba anywhere!"

He leaned against another tree and put his head in his hands out of frustrastion. Kagome looked at the boy, worry and sadness etched in his face. She sighed and said in a hopeful tone, "Don't worry, we'll find him..."

Even though her comment seemed to have helped Toeboe's mood, Kagome was begining to lose hope. She had looked everywhere in the forests and Toeboe had looked all around the city. She placed her right hand on the ground and felt something warm and wet. She picked her hand back up. She held in a shriek of surprise as she realized her hand was soaked in blood.

She looked at her hands and legs,trying to figure out where she was cut. Toeboe's nose began to flare as he scented something. He looked over to Kagome and saw her hand was bloody. He rushed over to her and asked, "Are you alri-"

He cut off as he realized it wasn't Kagome's blood. "Kiba!" he said excitedly.

The blood looked as if it had been spilled recently. There was a very small trail of blood leading out of the woods. Both Kagome and Toeboe got up and huridly went after the trail.

They came to a dark ally and stopped. Kiba's scent was strong inside the ally. "I don't like this place..." Toeboe muttered.

Kagome nodded in agreenment, but walked inside. There were playing cards strewn about all over the concrete as well as blood. Pawprints were smeared around in the red gooey stuff. Toeboe came inside and knelt down, examining the blood.

"He's been hurt even more..." Toeboe said quietly with a frown. But one side of his mouth quirked up in a small smirk. "But looks like he didn't go without a fight."

There were more kinds of blood. _Human _blood. But the ally led to a dead end. He looked around, searching for where they had gone. Kiba's blood smeared into the back of the ally, as if someone had dragged him. But then it justed stopped at a wall.

Kagome walked over and placed her hand on the wall. She gasped in surprise slightly as the wall began to move. Both Kagome and Toeboe quietly walked through the entrance in the wall. They were in some kind of building.

As if they had planned to split up, Kagome went in one directiona and Toeboe in the other.

After they had searched for what seemed like forever, they hadn't found a single trace of Kiba and whoever took him. Toeboe sighed and leaned up against a wall, slowly sliding down. When he hit the ground he moaned slightly and said sadly, " We're never gonna find him. We looked everywhere!"

He was obviously flustered and wanted to find his friend. Kagome sat down next to him and put a comforting arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry. I promise we'll find him." she said in a kind sincere voice.

Toeboe looked at her and smiled slightly. Kagome looked around, trying to see if there were any other secret passeges or anything. After finding none, she leaned her head against the wall, and decided to take a nap.

(Scene Change)

Kiba awoke in human form and got up shakily. He looked around him and saw he was in some kind of building. It was dark and he had to strain his eyes to see anything. There was a single window, broken with a rag thrown over it. When he began to walk away he was jerked back. He whirled around and snarled, ready to attack who was ever holding him. But all he faced was a brick wall. A chain hang from a metal loop in the wall. The chain trailed back to him where it was around his neck

He closed his eyes in pain and put one hand up to his forehead, starting to throb. He went over to the wall and began to try to pull out of chain. After about 10 minutes and only getting the chain out a few inches he let go and slid to the ground.

He heard footsteps and looked to the door. A few men walked and closed the door behind them. "Why did you bring me here?" he snarled angrily at the men, but they didn't seem to notice.

They began to talk amoung themselves, glanceing at him everynow and then. Kiba snarled and yelled, "Why the hell am I here?"

The men finnaly all turned to look at him. "You'll know soon enough." a fat man said. He looked to be wealthy and fed properly as well. All the men began to file out of the room and closed the door, leaving Kiba in the darkness once more.

Kiba snarled and got up, trying to break the chain or tug it out of the wall. There was no way he was going to stay around here.

**_Another chapter done! Sorry if it's a little odd xP But all these ideas are just swimming through my head and I can't help it! Thanks for the reveiws!_**


	5. Ended Search, Found Freedom

(Later that day...)

Kagome and Toeboe were walking down the street. Kagome looked at her watch and almost gasped. "I'm soooooo late! My mom's gonna kill me!" she said, smacking her forehead.

Toeboe looked down. He had no where to really go. He sighed and said, "Well, I guess I'll see you tommorrow..." he siad, somehwhat sadly.

Kagome frowned, then smiled. "Hey, why don't you come to my house. My mom might let me have a wol--dog, stay for one night. But you can't really talk or my mom will probally call animal control or something..." she said with a slight giggle.

Toeboe smiled and nodded. Although he didn't like the idea of playing the role of a dog, he wanted to stay with Kagome. He took off his human illusion and continued to walk next to Kagome towards her house.

When they got to Kagome's house, Kagome took out a key and opened the front door. She walked inside, Toeboe right behind her. Kagome's mom peeked her head out of the kitchen and smiled, then frowned. "I thought you'd foreget the groceries." she said mockingly. Kagome gave an embarresed smile and said, "Sorry mom, I guess I just got..." she paused and searched for the word. "...sidetracked." she finnaly said with a shrug.

Her mom saw Toeboe and gasped, nearly dropping the pot she had. "Is he what got you sidetracked?" she said hotley as she looked at Toeboe.

Toeboe bowed his head in embarresment and hid himself behind Kagome. Kagome smiled and patted his head, staing, "Yeah, I'm sorry. He was hungry so I gave him some food and then he...er...followed me home..." she said, unsure.

She bit her lip, waiting to see if her mom fell for her little white lie. He mom sighed and shrugged. "_One _night." she said, stareing right into Kagome's eyes.

Kagome nodded and said, "Um, c'mon boy." and patted her leg. Toeboe took this as his que and followed after Kagome upstairs, tail wagging slightly.

Once they were in Kagome's room, Kagome fell onto her bed with a sigh. Toeboe sat down on the floor, then asked, "Are we gonna look for Kiba tomorrow?" He really wanted to find his friend. With KIba's help, they would find Tsume and Hige no problem.

Kagome sat up on her bed and nodded. "Of course. I promise we'll find him, Toeboe."

Toeboe sighed and nodded. He had almost lost all hope of finding his friend. He yawned loudly and Kagome giggled. "But right now, we both need some rest." she said smiling.

Toeboe nodded, eyes drooping and layed down on the floor. Head resting on his paws, he quickly fell asleep.

**(Different Scene)**

Kiba gripped the chain as hard as he could and pulled with all his strengh. He had been doing this for what seemed like days, even though it had only been a few hours. His hands were bloody and swollen, blisters everywhere. The chain had slid out about 6 inches since he had started.

He let go and breathed heavily. He hadn't had any water or food for a few days now and was exhausted. The room was cold and he had no jacket. He growled and hit the wall hard with his fist.

He heard footsteps comeing and tenced up. The same men who had come in before came in now. Kiba took in a deep breath and scented a dog. He openly grolwed when the tattooed man with with the green vest and bandanna came in, a big dog came in behind him, chained.

The dog was large and brown, with black eyes and large jaws. It had nothing but a stump for it's tail. The dog snarled and barked, trying to bite the chain that held it. "Place yer bets men." said the tattoed man.

The other 5 guys got out money and wallets from their pockets. Some said, " I bet on the wolf." others said, "I bet on the dog." After all the men had given the tattooed guy their money, he shoved it in his pocket. He let the dog drag him to the center of the room.

He held the dogs collar as if her were going to take it off. Kiba's golden orbs watched the man and dog carefully, snarling and standing his ground. One of the men began to say, "1...2...3!" At 3 the tattooed man took off the dog's collar and backed up.

Kiba tensed as the dog came after him, barking and snarling. Kiba snarled and lunged at the dog the instant it lunged at him. Blood splattered the ground as both Kiba and dog contacted.

The dog had barely landed any blows when Kiba clamped his jaws around the dog's throat. The dog whimpered and fell to the ground, unconsious. Kiba let got and snarled at the men. Some cursed Kiba and others praised him. The tattooed man gave back some money to the men that had bet on Kiba and they all left.

Kiba breathed heavily and collapsed to the ground, not able to stay awake any longer. The dog stirred next to him and got up shakily. Kiba watched it as it sat up and examined some of it's wounds, being sure not to get close to the wolf that nearly killed him.

Kiba awoke a few hours later, finding the dog stareing at him. "What do you want." he said groggily, sitting up. "I know how you can get out of this place." said the dog.

Kiba's ears perked up and he asked, "How?"

The dog smirked and said, "You must be new around here."

Kiba nodded and explained how he came to this city. Then he asked, "So how do I get out of here?"

The dog nodded then said, "You won this fight. That means that they will feed you and give you water. They're going to move you to a different room soon, one with no chains and more windows. You can escape after they feed you." he smiled slightly when he was fineshed.

"What will happen to you. You lost this 'fight.'" Kiba asked. The dog sighed and said, "They no longer have any use for me."

"Why did you attack me?" Kiba said, temper riseing. The dog smirked and said, "It puts food in the bowl."

A guy walked through the door, makeing the dog jump slightly. The dog slowly got up and limped out the door. The man cursed at the dog and kicked it as it left, makeing it yelp slightly. Kiba began to snarl, but stopped.

The man slowly walked foward, hand raised in surrender. He walked past Kiba, not turning his back to him, and took out some keys. He used all three keys on the lock that held the chain where it was. The lock finnaly clicked open, and dropped.

Kiba was tempeted to bolt, but not tempted to try to run out of the building with a 10ft chain tied around his neck. The picked up the chain with some difficulty and walked out the door, tugging Kiba to follow. Kiba did as the man wanted, following him to another room in the building. The man put the chain in.

When Kiba went to go in the room, the man grabbed his collar and quickly unlocked it before the wolf could bite him. He then threw the collar in the room and closed the door, locking it behind him.

Kiba's blue orbs searched the room. He saw a window, opened just a crack and went to it. He lifted the window up and quietly slid out. He found it was near the middle of the night. He was in some kind of ally and could see street lights near the end of the ally.

He made his way to the lights and stopped, makeing sure he wasn't being followed. When he was satisfied no one was comeing after him at the time, he took off accross the street and into the woods.

_**Another chapter in the bag! This one was kind of odd...I mgiht change the entire thing later. Anyway, hoped you liked it atleast a little and thanks for the reveiws!**_


	6. Searching and Wakeing Dreams

**(Early the next day)**

Kagome awoke early the next day. She streched and yawned, then looked down at the floor. She began to panic when she didn't see Toeboe. _Please tell me he didn't go searching for Kiba by himself!_ she thought as she pulled on her robe and ran downstairs.

"Mom! Have you seen Toeb-" she asked frantically. She cut herself off when she saw her mother cooking and Toeboe sitting next to her, tassel wagging. Her mother turned and smiled. "Good morning dear. Your little friend seemed hungrey so I was makeing some breakfast." she said kindly, patting Toeboe's head.

Toeboe turned his head and smiled, shrugging. Kagome rolled her eyes and laughed a little.

After breakfast Kagome took a quick shower, got dressed, then rushed back downstairs. "Bye mom. I'm going out. I'm not quiet sure when I'll be home though..." she said quickly.

Her mother turned and quirked her brow at her daughter. "Ok. Just be careful and stay out of trouble. I'll expect you home for dinner." she said, turning back to her work.

Kagome smiled, said a quick thanks and rushed out the door, Toeboe right behind her.

**(Different Scene)**

Kiba lay in some bushes. He was too tired and hungrey to move. His ears were pasted to his skull as children played around on the jungle gym. _Why did I have to collapse here?_ he asked himself over and over again.

More than once a kid had come over and tried pet. And more than once Kiba either snarled to make the kid go away, or the parents said he had flees. Another kid was comeing up to him to pet him.

He tensed up and growled deep in his throat. The girl faltered for a moment, then continued to walk up to him. Kiba glared at her, watching her every move. The girl was only 7 or 8. She had short black hair, and pretty blue eyes. Kiba's eyes widened as he no longer saw the little girl, but the girl he had saved from the thugs.

He closed his eyes and shook his head, then looked at the little girl again. The little girl was smileing as she came over to Kiba. She began to pet him, gently, avoiding the wounds.(Now that takes skills!)

Kiba stopped his growling and sighed. He closed his eyes again and began to drift off the sleep, the girl still petting his head.

**(Scene Change)**

Kagome walked down the semi crowded streets. Toeboe stayed close to her side, ears back slightly, head ducked. Kagome looked down at him and patted him, trying to comfort him. When she looked back up she accidently bumped into an old man.

He had a brown dirty jacket that went down to his legs. He had a hat and gray hair. He held a black leather leash that lead to a blue/black dog with blue eyes and a spiked coallar.

"Sorry." he muttered quickly. "Oh, um, sorry sir..." Kagome said, bowing her head slightly.

Blue looked over at the girl. She Toeboe standing next to her and picked her head up higher. Toeboe sceneted Blue and looked over. He smiled and said, _Where have you been?_ Blue frowned and looked up at Quent. _He found me._ she pointedly.

Toeboe frowned. _Oh...hey! Have you seen any of the guys? _he asked her hopefully.

Blue frowned and shook her head. _I havn't scented Hige and the others since I got to the city. _she said sadly.

"Blue! C'mon!" Quent said angrily, pulling on the leash. Blue looked down and slowly followed Quent.

Toeboe frowned and whimpered quietly. He followed after Kagome, sniffing everything as they went. They came to an ally and looked inside, hopeing Kiba might have come in here. But he wasn't.

Kagome held in a squeak of fright as she saw the two surviveing men that had attacked her. They were sitting on boxes and playing cards. They looked up and saw Kagome. They threw their cards downa nd began to get up, comeing closer to her.

Kagome backed up in fear when she heard snarling. Toeboe took a step infront of Kagome. His teeth were barred and he was snarling loudly. The guys let out screams of terror, remebered when the white wolf had nearly killed them.

They put their hands up in surrender and backed up against the wall, shakeing with fear. Kagome and Toeboe quickly got out of the ally and made their way down the street. "Thanks." Kagome told Toeboe with a smile. _No problem._ he replied happily.

**(Scene Change)**

Kiba still lay in the same spot he had collapsed in. The little girl still sat next to him, gently petting him. "Rin! C'mon honey, time to go home!" called a female voice. The little girl, Rin, got up. She was about to walk away when she stopped.

Kiba opened his eye a crack, waiting to watch her leave. The little girl smiled and bent back down. She hugged Kiba lightly around the neck, careful of his scar, and said, "Buh-bye wolfy!"

She quickly let go and ran accross the playground to her mother. Kiba blinked. _Why does that girl like me so much? And how did she know I was a wolf... _he thought. He shook it off and closed his eyes again, wanting to sleep.

_**(Kiba's Dream)**_

_Kiba ran through the forest in wolf form. He had heard someone calling his name. He came to a clearing where a teenage girl with raven black hair and sky blue eyes sat on a rock._

_She looked over to him and smiled. "Kiba." she said in a sweet voice._

_Kiba began to walk towards her. But once he took a step, the earth where his paw touched fell into a dark abysis. He began to run towards her, the land beneath him dissapearing. _

_The girl still sat their, smiling sweetly. There was no more land to run on. He fell into the dark abysis, the girl looking up at the starry sky._

_**(End of Dream)**_

Kiba awoke and looked around. He felt as if he had just fallen off of a building. He looked around, saw he was still at the playground, and sighed.

_Why did I dream of her?_ he asked himself.

He sighed and layed his head back on his paws. If he couldn't sleep without dreaming of her, he just wouldn't sleep. He watched as the human children ran around and played with eachother. He sighed and got up. He weakly turned himself around, and layed back down, looking into the woods.

**(Scene Change)**

Kagome and Toeboe had stopped to rest in the park. Kagome sat on the bench while Toeboe sat on the grass, head resting on Kagome's lap. Kagoem stroked his head, wondering where they could look for Kiba next. They had looked practically everywhere in the city, the woods, and the park they were in.

Kagoem sighed and and looked up at sky, the clouds passing by lazily. It was beginning to get pretty late and they still hadn't found him. She saw a Hotdog vender and smiled. She genltly placed Toeboe's head on the bench and briskly walked over to the hotdog vender.

She came back to the bench a few minutes later with two hotdogs.

"Here ya go." she said with a smile to Toeboe.

Toeboe looked at the meaty thing inside a bread roll. "What is it?" he asked curiously.

"It's a hotdog. They're really good." she replied, takeing a bite of her own. Toeboe still wasn't sure about it, but took the whole thing in his mouth and chomped down on it, eating it quickly.

He made a weird face and shook his head. Kagome laughed. "I guess wolves don't like hotdogs, huh?" she asked, still laughing. Toeboe laughed with her and looked around.

He could have sworn he just caught a scent of Kiba. But the scent went as soon as it had come and he sighed. He rested his head back on Kagome's lap.

_**Another chapter is...ALIVE! Muhahahahaha! xD Coughs Um...yeah. Anyway, thanks for for the reveiws. They'll probally find Kiba next chapter, so keep on a reading x reveiwing!**_

**_P.S: In your reveiws, please give me some ideas of what should happen after they find Kiba. Meh brain hurts...xP_**


	7. A Search Rewarded

**(Later that day)**

Kagome and Toeboe circled the park one last time. Kagome and Toeboe both sighed and sat down on the grass.

"It's like he just...vanished..." said Toeboe.

Kagome nodded absently to his comment and sighed again, looking up at the night sky. She looked at her watch.9:30 p.m. "Mom will wanted us home by now..." she said quietly.

Toeboe nodded, remebering what Kagome's mom had said about him staying at the house a one night deal. "I'll look around the city again for a little while." he told Kagome, getting up.

Kagome frowned, not wanting him to search alone. "Alright. But be careful!" she called to him as he ran off in the direction of the city.

She got up slowly and walked in the opposite direction. A few minutes later she came to the park her mom always use to take her. She smiled weakly and went to go sit on one of the swings.

She looked up at the sky. The sky was a deep, dark, blue. Thousands of little stars everywhere. "The moon will be full soon..." she murmurred to herself.

She heard a faint russle in the bushes and looked over. She strained her eyes to see in the poor light. She saw a large figure shifting on the grass, fur stained with blood.

Kagome quickly got up and walked over, being careful. The figure shot a glance at her, golden optics clouded over by pain.

Kiba's vision was blurry and couldn't see what was comeing towards him. He snarled a warning, hackles riseing.

Kagome looked closer and saw that the creature was a wolf. A _white_ wolf. Although right now he looked a rusty red. "Er...Kiba?" she asked him quietly, not sure if she was seeing what she thought she saw.(It was a longgg day for her xP)

Kiba looked at her closely. He could make out black hair and blue eyes. He stopped growling and layed his head back on his paws, wanting to sleep. It couldn't be her. It _wasn't_ her. His lack of sleep and food was poisening his mind.

Kagome took a few steps closer, seeing how badly hurt he was. She winced at all the cuts, bruises, and scars he had. She knelt down next to him and slowly, gently, placed her hand on his side. Kiba's body tensed and he growled at her, too weak to actually bite her.

She began to pet him, slowly, and gently, not wanting to touch any wounds. She realized saw was going to need a first aid kit...or a team of highly trained profesinal docters-- to heal him.

"I'll be right back. I'll find Toeboe and get some healing suppiles." she said softly to him.

Kiba felt a small burst of strengh in him. He took on his human form and grabbed her wrist before she could stand up. "Toeboe?" he asked in a groggy voice, his eye opened a crack.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. We've been triyng to find you for a few days now." she replied.

Kiba let go of her wrist and closed his eye again, and nodded gently.

Kagome smiled and began to jog towards her house. She saw Toeboe on the way and called him over. "I found Kiba!" she said exiteled before he reached her.

"Really?" he said happily and somewhat shocked. "Where?"

"Yeah. Near the park my mom usued to take me to. But we have to get to my house, he's hurt badly and needs medical help." she replied as her house came into veiw. Toeboe nodded and followed her to the house.

Kagome unlocked the door and went inside. "Mom?" she called. But received no answer. She looked around the house, then in the kitchen. On the fridge a note was taped. She ripped the notce off the fridge and read it:

_Dear Kagome,_

_Late again I see. Dinner's in the fridge, just throw it in the microwave. I even ran to the store and got a small bag of dog chow for you little friend.(Who I'm sure you still have.) I won't be back for a few days. Something's come up. Your aunt had a stroke. I took your brother with me. I leave the house in your hands. No parties. _

_Love, Mom._

Kagome finshed reading the note and almost high fived herself. Now Toeboe and Kiba could stay at her house for a few days. Kiba needed to heal and Toeboe needed a friend. She threw the note in the trash, ran upstairs to the bathroom, grabed the first aid kit, and ran back outside.

Toeboe was outside waiting for her and ran alongside her. "Where's your mom?" he asked.

"She's gone for a few days." she replied.

They soon came to the park and looked around. Kiba was propped up against a tree, face tilted towards the sky(moon actually) and eyes closed.

"Even though it's not full, the moon will help heal his wounds a bit." Toeboe explained. Kagome nodded and rushed over to Kiba, first aid kit in hand.

Kiba opened his eye a crack, saw Kagome and closed his eye again. He scented Toeboe and opened his eye again. And there he was. Standing right next to the raven haired girl.

Kagome examined some of the wounds she could see. She lost count of all of them and sighed. "They're probally more on his back..." she murmurred to herself.

She heard a car comeing and squeaked in surprise.

The Police.

"Everything okay, ma'am?" the officer asked her.

"Erm, uh, yeah! It's just... my um...dog got out(Kiba kinda got too weak and now is in wolf form again.) and got into a fight with another dog..." she said, surprised the sheriff looked like he was agreeing.

Kiba's eyes flew open. "DOG?" he growled angrily.(xD)

Toeboe let out a shout of surprise and grabbed hold of Kiba's muzzle. He smiled at the sheriff, laughing nervously.

The sheriff rose a brow at the struggling white dog. "Be careful. He dosn't look like he's happy." the sheriff said as he slowly began to drive away.

"I will!" Kagome called to him. She let out a sigh of relief. Then took it back when she saw the death glare Kiba was giveing her.

"Well I couldn't say you were a wolf! And you don't look like a cat to me!" she said, temper at it's end from her long day.

Kiba snorted and loked away, calming down. _She has a point..._ he thought to himself.

"Toeboe, we have to get Kiba to my house. Can you carry help me carry him?" she asked Toeboe.

Toeboe nodded. "Of course!" he said happily.

Being careful of all his cuts, he gently slid his arms under Kiba's stomach, and hoisted him up. He faltered slightly but didn't drop him.

"Ok, I got him---barely. Can we run?" he said. He had underestimated the large wolf's weight.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. Lets go!" With that, they ran as fast as their legs could carry them towards Kagome's house.

_**Oh yeah! Another chapter done! w00t! I couldn't help but throw in the part with the police officer! xD Any way, thatnks for the reveiws and ideas!**_


	8. Healing Time

**(At Kagome's House)**

Toeboe gently placed Kiba on the couch. Kiba's eyes were open and alert. Even though Toeboe seemed to trust the girl and what she said, he was still wary. He was too weak to handle his human illusion so was in wolf form.

Kagome was washing her hands in the kitchen. She dryed them off then came into the liveing room. She grabbed some gauze and that stingy stuff. She poured some of the stingy stuff on the gauze and dabbed it on one of the wounds on Kiba's side. He faltered slightly. His vision was still blurry and he didn't see waht Kagome was doing.

Next, Kagome took out some Ace Bandages and warpped it around Kiba's chest and over his shoulder where the gash on his neck was. She cleaned out all the other wounds and leaned back. She smiled at her handiwork. It wasn't the best in the world but it would do.

Kiba lifted his head and examined all the bandages she had wrapped him in. His chest and neck were bandaged, along with the leg where the guy had sliced him with the knife. Toeboe sat on the ground next to the couch.

Kagome got up and walked into the kitchen. She made two microwave dinners that her mother had left for her. She brought them out about ten minutes later. She gacve one to Toeboe and other she placed infront of Kiba.

"It's not much, but it's pretty much all we have right now. I could go food shopping tomorrow though..." she said to the two wolves. Toeboe quickly ate his and smiled. "Thanks!" he said when he was done.

Kagome blinked. "Wow, you were hungry..." she said. She looked over to Kiba. He had turned his entire body away from the food. Kagome sighed. "I'll leave the food for you in case you decide your hungrey..." she said.

She held in a yawn and looked at the clock. 11:00p.m. She moaned on the inside and got up. She threw out Toeboe's fineshed dinner and went back into the liveing. "I'm gonna head up to bed. Toeboe, are you staying down here?" she asked.

Toeboe nodded and curled up on the floor, quickly falling asleep. Kagome began to walk upstairs. She looked behind her and saw Kiba looking at her. But as soon as she turned around and focused his eyes on the back of the couch.

Kagome smiled and continued up the stairs. She brushed her teeth and hair, changed into her night gown and got into bed, ready for some well deserved sleep.

**( _Really _Early That Morning)**

Kagome quietly walked down the stairs and looked at the clock. 3:00 a.m. She looked over at Kib and Toeboe. Both seemed to be fast asleep. She looked to the dinner she had given Kiba, expecting it to be untouched. But to her surpirse, there wasn't a single scrap of food on the plate.

She quietly picked it up and walked into the kitchen. She rinsed off the plate and threw it in the dishwasher. She got a quick glass of water and went back up to bed.

**(A reasonable Hour)**

Kagome came down the stairs to see the T.V on. She looked and smiled. Toeboe was watching some show while Kiba just glanced at it. She was glad to see he was well enough for his human illusion.

_Ring ring ring_

Kagome ran into the kitchen and answered the phone. "Hello?' she said into the mouthpeice.

"Kagome? It's mom!" said Kagome's mom.

Kagome smiled and said, "Hey mom! How's auntie?"

"She's doing better. But we're still going to stay out here for a few days." was her reply.

"How long?" Kagome asked, biteing her lip, hopeing her mom and brother would stay there for a week or more.

"Probally not much longer than a week" her mother replied.

Kagome let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Ok." she replied.

There were voices in the background and her mother said, "I have to go dear. I love you! Buh-bye."

"I love you too mom. Bye." Kagome said before she hung up the phone.

Kagome looked through the cubards. She found some cereal and shruged. She poured two bowls of the ceral and poured in the last bit of milk. She got some spoons and went into the liveig room.

"Here's breakfast. It's not much but the only thing we have. I'm gonna go to the SuperMarket and get some food. I'll be back soon." she said as she handed the bowls to Kiba and Toeboe.

Toeboe smiled and said, "Thanks!" Then began o gobble up his food. Kiba looked at the cereal, didn't touch it, and continued to watch what ever show Toeboe had on.

Kagome sighed, ran upstairs, got changed, then came back down. "I'll be back soon!" she called before she shut the door.


	9. Friends and Foes

_**Ok, I know the chapters have been pretty mellow lately. But thanks to a few weeks off and no thinking about this fic, I've finnaly got a few answers! Gonna bring in someone from Kagome's neck of the woods. ;)**_

Kagome walked down the asile. She had a shopping basket slung over her arm and was looking for something she thought wolves would like.

"Corn...brocolie...colli flower..." she read off the selection infront of her. She sighed and continued to look around.

She came to the meat section and got some hambugers and hotdogs. She then got some milk, cereal, and buns for the hamburgers and hotdogs. She went to the check out aisle and payed for everything, then began to walk home.

"Hey babe."

Kagome groaned as she heard the all too familiar voice. She turned on her heel to face a guy. He had shoulder lengh black hair, violet eyes, a necklace with dog fangs and beads, and 'punk' clothing.

"Inuyasha." she said flatly.

The punk guy smiled. "Got that right babe. So, my offer still stands." he said to her with a smirk.

"And my answer still stands. No." she said emotionless.

Ever since they'd met, Inuyasha had been trying to get her to go out with him. And ever since they met, she had said no. She rolled her eyes and turned to leave but he grabbed her arm.

"Let go!" she said angrily, giveing him an icey glare.

"Not until you change that answer of yours to a certain three letter word." he said with an all too cheery smile.

"Fine. No _ass._" she said, ripping her arm from his grasp. She turned to leave, her step brisker.

Inuyasha snarled and grabbed her again. "Your not goin anywhe-" he began, but was cut off.

"OWWWW!" Inuyasha cried out in pain.

He looked down at his ankle. A large rust brown 'dog' was biteing down hard on his ankle. He kicked the 'dog' and tried to smack it.

The'dog' let go and snarled, hackles raised high. Inuyahsa snarled at the dog and looked at his bleeding ankle. "Stupid mutt..." he growled.

He glared at Kagome before stuffing his hands in his pockets and limping off. Kagome smirked at him, then looked to the now human seeming Toeboe.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a smile.

"I came to help you carry home the food." he said with a smile. He reached out a hand and took the heaviest looking bag from her.

"Thanks." she said happily. "You know, for saveing me from that jerk."

Toeboe wrinkled his nose. "Who was he anyway? He didn't seem very nice..." he asked angrily.

"Some loser from my school. He's been trying to get me to out with him for a while..." she said with a sigh.

**(A few minutes later at Kagome's house)**

KIba lay on the couch in wolf form, saveing his energy. Although his eyes were closed, his ears swivled from side to side, makeing sure no one was trying to sneak up on him.

After Toeboe and Kagome unloaded the groceries they went into the liveing room.

"Wanna play Monopoly?" she asked Toeboe with a smile.

Toeboe tilted his head to the side and said, "Sure! Ehh..what is it?" he asked, some what embarresed.

**(Dunno all the rules to Monopoly, so we'll skip that part..)**

"Ha! The Boardwalk is mine!" said Kagome victoriously.

Toeboe frowned and scrached his head. "Darn! I wanted that place!" he said laughing.

Kagome laughed with him and shot a glance up at Kiba. Out of the corner of his eye he looked to be watching intently. Once he realized Kagome was looking at him he turned his gaze the other way.

Kagome sighed and continued to play with Toeboe.

_Ring ring ring_

Kagome rushed into the kitchen to get the phone.

"Hello?" she said into the mouth peice.

"Hey!" said Sango.

"Hey!" Kagome replied.

"What're you up to?" Sango asked. "This is summer break."

"Uh...I'm...watching...t.v..." she said hesitantly.

"Cool! Can I come over?" asked Sango.

"Ehh, umm...sure..." Kagome replied, biteing her lip.

"Great! We can play Monopoly or watch t.v or just hang out!" Sango said happily. "See you in a few!"

"K! Bye!" said Kagome before she hung up. She slapped her head.

"How am I going to explain two wolves in my house?" she asked herself angrily.

Sango only lived a few houses down. She would be here any minute. She rushed into the liveing room, cleaned up the Monopoly, turned on the t.v and looked to a confused Toeboe.

"You have to stay in wolf form for a while!" she said quickly. "My friend Sango's comeing over any minute and she'll never let me live it down if a guy she didn't know was staying with me! But you can't talk or do anything that would freak her out." she concluded out of breath.

"So we'll have to pass off as your dogs?"

The voice startled her. She looked on the couch where Kiba lay, glareing at her with his golden eye.

"Um...yeah. I'm really sorry! It's just that...well...I couldn't say you were wolves. And she'd freak out if she thought you were two guys!" Kagome explainded hurriedly.

Kiba still looked to her. Then closed his eye again. "Fine." he said.

Kagome let out a sigh. She jumped and held in a sound of surprise as the doorbell rang. She rushed to answer the door.

"Sango!" she said happily as her friend came in and gave her a hug.

"Hey! How've you been?" Sango asked happily, letting go of her friend and walking in.

"Um, fine!" she said, turning her body so that the cuts on her legs wouldn't show.

They walked into the liveing room. Sango screamed when she saw the two 'dogs' in Kagome's house. She covered her mouth and smiled. "You didn't tell me you got dogs!" she said happily.

Kagome bit her lip as she saw Kiba's ears twitch at the sound of someone calling him a dog. Sango wasted no time in running over and hugging the rust brown 'dog.'

Kagome clenched her teeth, hopeing Toeboe wouldn't mind. But he didn't. He licked Sango's face and wagged his tail happily. "What's this one's name?" she asked, petting Toeboe.

"That's Toeboe." Kagome replied.

"Toeboe? What a weird name! Did your brother name him?" Sango said with a laugh.

Toeboe blinked. _Weird?_ He thought to himself. But he just yipped happily and licked Sango's face again.

Sango stood up and went over to Kiba. She began to gently pet his head, seeing all the bandages and cuts. Kiba's eyes flew open as he felt her hand come down on his head. He growled in his throat and Sango instantly stopped and backed up.

"Whoa. Not a very nice one is he?" she asked with a chuckle.

Kiba snorted and closed his eyes again, shifting his body so that his back was faceing everyone.

"Sheesh. I know when I'm not liked." Sango said, pretending to be hurt. "I'm gonna get some snacks." Sango said as she walked into the kitchen.

Kagome walked over to Kiba and said, "Sorry..."

"I said I would pass off as a dog. I _didn't_ say she could touch me." he siad, shooting her a glare.

"I'm sorry..." Kagome said again. "I didn't think she would do that..."

But Kiba just ignored her and closed his eye again. Kagome sighed and walked into the kitchen, then helped Sango make some popcorn.

Once the popcorn was ready, Sango and Kagome walked into the liveing room. Since both Toeboe and Kiba had taken up the whole couch, they went upstairs into Kagome's room. Then did..girl stuff.

**(Downstairs with Kiba and Toeboe)**

"How did you get all those cuts?" Toeboe asked Kiba.

"Humans." he replied, not openeing his eyes.

"Oh...but you like Kagome, right?" Toeboe asked, picked his head up slightly to se if Kiba made any recognition.

"She keeps saying we're dogs." wa his short reply.

"Well..yeah. She couldn't tell her friend we're wolves..." he said, looking down.

Kiba shiftted, getting ready to get off the couch. "I'm leaveing." he said.

"No! Your too hurt!" Toeboe said sternly.

When Kiba tried to get off the couch, Toeboe gently pushed him down and blocked his path. Kiba gave him a cold glare but didn't fight. He meerly turned his back to the young wolf and closed his eyes.

_**Yay! One more chapter in the bag! Thanks for all the reveiws! Don't worry, the chapters will get more interesting soon. And you havn't seen the last of Inuyasha. ;)**_


	10. A Walk in the Park

_**Ok, after reading my new reveiws and some older ones, I have many ideas for the future chapters. I'm sorry for spelling Toboe wrong for so long. I guess it spelled it wrong on the site I went to. Our two remaining wolf friends will come soon. Please give me some ideas.**_

Kagome and Sango came down the stairs laughing, an empty popcorn bowl in their hands.

"Your dogs don't do much." Sango said with a chuckle.

Kagome looked over at the two wolves. They were both laying on the couch, backs faceing them.

"Their just tired. I usually play Monopoly or something with Toboe." Kagome slapped her hand over her mouth to late. _Crap! Who plays Monopoly with their dogs?_

Sango started to crack up. "Only you would play Monopoly with your dogs!" she said in between laughs.

Kagome laughed too, although hers were nervous relief laughs.

_Ring ring ring_

Kagome ran into the kitchen and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey sweetie!"

"Hey mom! How's auntie?" she asked, a little concerned.

"She's doing ok...but we're going to have to stay down here a little longer. Sorry sweetie."

Kagome practiacally high fived herself. "That's ok mom. Tell auntie I love her."

"I will dear. But I have to go. I'll call you again tomorrow some time. I love you, buh-bye."

"I love you too mom. Bye."

She hung up the phone and smiled. Now the wolves could stay here longer if they needed.

"Ok, bye." _click._

Kagome looked into the liveing room. Sango had just hung up her cell phone and was putting it in her pocket. "I have to go. My mom wants me to help her with stuff." said Sango makeing a face.

Kagome laughed at her face. "Ok." They hugged, said their good-byes, and Sango left.

Kagome went over to the chair in the corner of the liveing room and plopped down with a sigh.

She looked over to Kiba and Toboe and had an idea. "Hey, do you guys like, wanna strech your legs and come on a walk with me?" she asked them.

Toboe got up off the couch quickly and ran over to Kagome. "Can we?" he asked exitedly.

"Of course." Kagome said with a smile.

She looked over to Kiba. "Are you comeing?" she asked him.

No answer.

Kagome sighed. "Ok, let's go then!"

Kagome and Toboe left the house. They walked down the street and to the park. Toboe walked next to Kagome, tail swaying as he went.

All of a sudden, lots of little kids came running up to her. "Can we pet your puppy?" they were all saying while jumping up and down happily.

"Uhhhh..." Kagome looked to Toboe. His tail was wagging and his tounge lolled out the side of his mouth. Takeing that as an ok from him she said, "Sure. But don't pull his ears or anything!" she said as the kids rushed foward and practiacally buried Toboe.

Kagome chuckled and saw an icecream vendor. "I'll be right back." she mouthed to Toboe. But he was too busy playing with the kids.

"One strawberry and one...vanilla." she said to the icecream man.

As she waited for her icecream she looked around the park. She saw a black haired, violet eyed guy comeing towards her. She groaned and turned around, hopeing he hadn't seen her.

"Thank you." she said to the icecream man as he gave her her icecream. She hurridly walked away, finding a bench close to where Toboe was burried under the mountain of kids.

Kagome rolled her eyes as Inuyasha sat down next to her.

"You got me some icecream? How sweet." he said.

"It's not for you." she snapped at him.

"Then who's it for? You can't eat those ywo by yourself."

"It's for a friend." she said, looking the other way.

Inuyasha looked around. 'I don't see anyone. Who're you talken' about?" he asked.

"None of your bussiness." She snarled, puting both cups of icecream down next to her on the bench.(not next to Inuyasha.)

Inuyasha smirked and grabbed her chin, forceing her to look at him. Before she could pull away, he planted a kiss on her lips.

Kagome's eyes widened as she lifted her hand and smacked him as hard as she could accross the face.

Inuyasha pulled away and rubbed his cheek. He was about to grab her and teach her a lesson when he heard a dog snarling.

He looked to see the rust brown dog that had bitten him the other day. He slowly got up, and began to sidestep away.

Toboe snarled at the jerk Kagome had told him about. When he was gone, Toboe jumped up onto the bench next to Kagome.

"Was he bothering you again?" Toboe asked, looking worried.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, but I'm used to it." Then, changeing the subject, "Here, I got you some icecream. I didn't know what you liked so I got vanilla."

She placed the icecream down infront of Toboe. He smiled and began to eat it.

**(At Kagome's House)**

Kiba still lay on the couch, stareing at the wall. Every time her closed his eyes he would see the girl. Kagome.

He sighed and looked away from the wall. He looked at the t.v, then at the remote that was lyeing on the floor infront of him.

He took on his human illusion picked up the remote. He made it face the t.v and pressed the 'Power' button. The t.v turned on and he began to flip through the channels.

Not finding anything he thought was worth his time, he turned off the t.v and stared up at the ceiling.

He was drifting off to sleep when he could have sworn he scented Hige. He got up and looked out the window. The scent smelt like it was close. But He couldn't see Hige anywhere.

He went back over to the couch, layed down, and continued watching the ever so amazing ceiling.

_**Ok, another chapter done. Thanks for all the reveiws! Please give me some ideas on what to do with Hige and Tsume, I don't know how/when to bring them in. Again, thanks for the reveiws!**_


	11. Melting Snow

Kagome and Toboe walked into the house. It was around 7:30 p.m. Toboe walked over to Kiba and asked, "Why didn't you come with us? It was really fun!"

Kiba looked at him, then went back to stareing at the ceiling."I've got a lot of things on my mind right now." He said before closeing his eyes.

Toboe frowned and walked into the kitchen with Kagome. They began to make some hamburgers.

Once they were done, they brought the three plates into the liveing room. Kagome gave one to Kiba, one to Toboe and kept one for herself.

Toboe sat on teh couch next to Kiba while Kagome sat on the floor. She turned on the t.v to a movie.

When the movie was over, it was 10:00. Kagome yawned and stood up. She took the two plates from Kiba and Toboe. She smiled when she saw that Kiba had actually eaten.

She cleaned the plates and put them in the dishwasher. When she came back into the liveing room, Toboe was sound asleep. Kagome smiled and walked over to Kiba, who was stareing at the ceiling.

When Kagome came over, Kiba looked to her.

"Um..thanks." Kagome said with a smile.

Kiba's eyes widened a bit, but he said nothing.

Kagome's smile dropped slightly, but she picked it back up. She began to walk up the stairs. When she was at the top, she heard a faint, "Your welcome."

**(The Next Day)**

Kagome fineshed cleaning up breakfast and walked back into the liveing room. Toboe had found a cartoon that he was watching. Kiba watched the show too, but it didn't look like he was paying much attention.

Kagome finnaly rembered something and rushed upstairs. She came back down with Kiba's jacket.

"Here." she said as she handed it to him. "I washed it fo you..." she said with a smile.

Kiba blinked. He had foregotten about his jacket. "Thanks..." he said as he put it on.

Kagome smiled as she heard a nock on the door. She went to answer it.

"Hey bab-"

She slammed the door. "Oh no..." she muttered.

"Hey, that's no way to treat a guest!" Inuyasha called from outside.

"Go away!" she yelled back to him.

"Who's that?" Kiba asked, standing up.(Hey! He stands!)

"Some jerk from my school." Kagome replied angrily.

"Not him again!" Toboe said angrily, clenching his fists.

"C'mon, we can go out the back." Kagome said as she went to the back door.

"We're going somewhere?" Kiba asked, confused. He didn't rember saying he was going anywhere.

"Yeah! C'mon!" Toboe said. He grabbed KIba's wrist and practically dragged him to the back door.

Once they were out, Kagome looked to the around, seeing if Inuyasha was still around.

He was.

Kagome tried to quietly walked onto the sidewalk without him noticing. Not easy.

"Hey babe, where ya goin?"

Inuysaha grabbed her arm and tried to pull her close.

"Let go you pig!" she said angrily.

"Aw, what's wrong sweet? Dontcha wanna give me a kiss?" He began to lean in closer to her.

"She said let go."

Inuyasha looked up to a guy with shoulder lengh black hair, a white shirt, jeans, black jacket and some mean looking blue eyes.

Inuyasha let go and said, "And what're you gonna do about it?"

Kiba snarled, glareing down the boy, fists clenched.

Inuyasha backed up a step. "I-I'll get you next time!" he said hotly, takeing off down the street.

Kagome smiled up at Kiba. "Thank you. That jerk just dosn't get the hint." she said to him.

Kiba stuffed his hands in his pockets. Toboe came up from behind and said, "Wow! You showed that jerk!"

Kagome chuckled slightly with Toboe.

"Come on, let's go to the park." she said happily.

Toboe nodded and began to follow her to the park.

Kagome looked behind her and smiled as Kiba began to walk after them.

_**Yay! Sorry for such a short chapter, I'm trying to make them longer. Slow but sure Kiba is beginging to fall for Kagome. Keep on reading and reveiwing!**_


	12. Found Friend

Kagome, Toboe and Kiba arrived at the park. Kagome smiled and inhaled deeply. She loved the smell of freshly cut grass and pine. Toboe smiled as well, sniffing the air greedily. "What a great day!" he aid happily.

Even Kiba couldn't help but give a small half smile. He'd been cooped up in thehouse for three days. He'd missed the smell of pine. Wait. He took in another deep breath. He turned his head and there she was. The little girl. Rin.

He gazed in amazement. He thought he would never see the little girl who stayed by his side in the park that day.

She was playing on the jungle gym and jumped off, laughing with her friends. She looked over to where Kiba and the others were by chance. She smiled and waved, her whole arm going into the movement.

_She couldn't know who I am..._ he thought to himself. But the girl smiled brightly at him, as if she knew him. Kiba smiled back and continued to follow after Kagome and Toboe.

They walked over to a bench and sat down. Kagome sighed happily and said, "This is such a beautiful day!"

Kiba nodded and Toboe smiled happily. Kagome saw an icecream vendor and got up. "I'll get us some icecream!" she said brightly.

She walked over to teh vendor and asked for a chocolate and two vanillas. After she payed for the icecream she went back over to Kiba and Toboe. She handed them each a vanilla and sat down, eating her own icecream.

Toboe ate happily, knowing what the icey food was. Kiba looked at it and arched a brow. But took a spoonfull of it and tried it. It wasn't the type of food he was used to, but descided it was ok.

All of a sudden, Kiba and Toboe stopped eating their icecream and looked around, scenting the air. Kagome looked to the two wolves and asked, "What is it?"

"Hige!" Toboe said exidtedly, takeing off in the direction of the scent.

Kiba followed him, going faster then the young wolf and turned a corner, and disapearing.

Kagome blinked and got up, following the two wolves. She was going as fast as she could and almost ran right into Kiba, who had stopped.

Right infront of them was a guy that looked to be around Kiba's age. He had messy light brown hair, a yellow sweatshirt, and an overly large dog collar. He was sitting on a bench, five hotdogs on a plate next to him, one already in his mouth.

Hige!" Toboe said happily.

The guy looked over and saw them. he smiled and swallowed his hot dog. "Hey!" he said as he walked over.

"How've you been, Hige?" Kiba said.

Hige shurgged. "Can't complain." he said after a moment.

"Yeah! Now all we need it Tsume!" Toboe said happily.

Hige, being so very attentive, notices Kagome, standing slightly behind Kiba.

"Hey! Who's the babe?" Hige asked, eyeing Kagome.

He didn't know why, but Kiba felt a twinge of anger when Hige said that.

"This is Kagome! She helped me find Kiba and now we're staying at her place." Toboe says happily.

Kagome smiled and said, "Hello. Nice to meet you."

"Ah, the pleasure's all mine." Hige answered, bowing slightly.

Kagome blushed slightly, then said, "So, who's Tsume?"

"He's another member of he 'pack.'" Kiba replied.

"Ohhh..." she said, wondering what he was like.

"Um, if you'd like, you can stay with me, Kiba and Toboe." Kagome told Hige with a smile.

"Sure!" Hige said happily, his smile broad.

Kiba gave Hige a look that said, 'You better not be a leach.'

Hige gave him an innocent smile and chuckled.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Kagome asked happily, looking around.

"Um...let's eat!" Hige said, looking over at his hotdogs.

"Do you ever stop thinking about food?" Kiba said with a sigh.

"Lets explore the town!" Toboe suggested.

"Sure." Hige said.

"Ok." Kiba put in.

"Ok, then let's explore the town." Kagome said with a smile as they began to walk down the sidewalk.

Kagome had lived here all her life so she knew what was here. But she guessed Hige, Kiba and Toboe hadn't been here very long.

She looked accross the road and saw Inuyasha with some of his pals. He stood there open mouthed as she walked down the street with three guys.

He looked angrey as he turned away from her and the wolves and continued walking down the sidewalk. She could just hear Inuyasha's friends jokeing and makeing fun of him.

Kagome smiled slightly, glad he was leaveing her alone. She looked in front of her again and saw Kiba glareing over at the boys. He shook his head and looked foward again.

"This town is so neat!" Toboe was saying as they explored.

"Yeah, it is pretty nice." Hige put in as he looked around.

Kiba just nodded, but she saw him looking around at all the different stores and buildings.

Kagome smiled. She was luky to have these three wolves as friends.

_**Not the greatest chapter but hey, what ever. Thanks for all the reveiws. I finnaly brought Hige in, not sure when Tsume will becomeing though. Thanks again for the reveiws.**_


End file.
